


Your Presence is Requested

by 14hpgirl19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family Feels, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Self-indulgent fluff, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Weddings, it's Daisy & everyone, with some special cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14hpgirl19/pseuds/14hpgirl19
Summary: Daniel's proposed, and Daisy's the happiest she's ever been. All that's left is gathering the family for a wedding.So screw the time streams. Daisy's reuniting them all, one by one.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Agents of SHIELD Team, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106





	Your Presence is Requested

**Author's Note:**

> I've been picking away at this ever since the series finale, and now, two months later, I'm ready to let it out into the world. Hope you enjoy!

Here’s the thing.

Daisy knows what the time streams or whatever said. That the day back in the 80s was the last time the entire team would be in the same room together. And for a while, that seemed to hold. As bittersweet as it was, Daisy could make her peace with it. Her family was safe and happy, and that was all that mattered.

But Daisy isn’t going to get married without her entire family there.

So screw what some prophesized future said. She’s getting everyone back together.

<><><>

First things first: A quick recap.

Daisy and Daniel had been together for three years when it happened. Daniel had the good sense to wait until they returned to Earth after their extensive trip across the galaxies to do it, and really, Daisy knew something major was coming. She could see the pointed looks Kora kept giving Daniel, and Daniel kept getting flustered whenever Daisy asked him if he was okay.

The man might be a spy, but he’s not good at keeping things hidden from her.

They were only back on Earth for one day before Daniel got down on one knee and asked Daisy to marry him. Distantly, Daisy couldn’t help but think of how she once thought she would never get an opportunity like this.

“Yes,” she said, as if there was anything else she could ever say to him. “ _Yes._ ”

She cried, and he cried, and there was a new ring on her finger that she had _no idea_ how he got his hands on, but she wasn’t going to question it. She was engaged to Daniel Sousa and finally, _finally,_ she could believe she was getting a happy ending.

<><><>

But it won’t be a truly happy occasion without her family, and so she gets to planning. Daisy knows it’ll be hard getting them all together in one place, but she’s crossed galaxies. Fought aliens. Been erased from existence. Surely getting a group of adults together for even just one evening won’t be an issue, right?

She worries Daniel will object to her plans, that he’ll insist it isn’t possible and they should just get married in a small ceremony.

When she lays out her hopes to have her family at the wedding, Daniel nods. “I thought you might say that,” he says, and he passes her a tablet, open to a recent email. (He’s gotten quite good at modern technology, though Daisy still teases him about his early missteps.) “Coulson’s not too far from here. I thought we could start with him.”

Daisy cries and kisses him until they’re both breathless.

<><><>

Coulson is indeed nearby, having decided to rent a little house by the ocean. Truthfully, Daisy’s pleased he’ll be the first. It just feels right that the man who started all of this for her –

~~The man she still sees as her dad –~~

Should be the first to learn about her impending wedding. She emails him asking to visit, and he replies within the hour that she’s always welcome.

(Even if he hadn’t been nearby, Daisy likely would’ve insisted they tell Coulson first. It just made the most sense to her.)

Daniel offers to stay back, but she insists he come with her. He’s a steadying presence, and Daisy can admit that she might be just the _tiniest_ bit nervous.

Coulson’s sitting on the front porch when they arrive, and Daisy knows she’s seen him in things other than suits before, but it’s still a shock. He just has worn jeans and a dark blue sweater on. It makes him look painfully human, even though Daisy knows about all the wiring he has beneath his synthetic skin.

He gives her a big hug when she reaches the porch. It feels more like returning home then setting foot on the base did.

“Hey, AC,” she says into his shoulder. “Traveling’s going well, huh?”

Coulson shrugs, that familiar smile already curling at his lips. “I always did like the water.” He shakes Daniel’s hand, and Daisy tucks her own left one into her pocket. Just for now.

The three of them get settled out on the porch. Daisy asks Coulson about his travels, and he seems happy to share a few stories. He’s been all over, apparently, visiting places in Europe and Africa and Asia. It’s nice to travel without a mission hanging overhead, he explains. He can pretend to be a normal tourist.

“You kind of are a normal tourist,” Daisy points out. “With just maybe a few differences underneath.”

“I suppose,” Coulson relents. He smiles and pins her with a knowing look. “But you didn’t come here to talk about my trips.”

Daisy’s stomach gives a little nervous jolt, and in her pocket, she flexes the fingers of her left hand. “I really didn’t fool you? Even a little bit?”

“May might’ve been your S.O.,” says Coulson. “But I like to think I still had some hand in training you. And that means you can’t get anything past me.”

Daisy glances at Daniel, who gives her an encouraging nod. She turns back to Coulson and says in a rush, “DanielandIaregettingmarried.”

Whether it’s the LMD parts in him, or simply the fact that he was expecting it, Coulson doesn’t ask her to repeat herself. He heard exactly what he needed to. That small, knowing smile grows to something much wider, and Daisy feels something in her stomach uncoil.

“Congratulations, both of you.” He gets a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “It’s about time, isn’t it?”

Daisy sputters. “Hey! We’ve been busy! Not all of us are just chilling on SHIELD pension.”

“Excuse you,” Coulson replies in mock offense. “I earned that. Should we count how many times I died again?”

Daniel coughs. “That probably isn’t necessary, sir.” Obviously, he said it as a joke, and Daisy knows that. The reminder isn’t enough to erase her smile, but it does make her pause as it always does. She’s still relieved the LMD Coulson didn’t ask to get powered down after all. Her life is just brighter with him in it.

“So,” Coulson says, “can I finally see the ring?”

Daisy laughs and pulls her hand from her pocket. It still feels strange, having it there on her finger, but she’s decided she really likes it. Coulson studies the ring and gives an approving nod.

“Nicely done,” he tells Daniel, who grins.

“Thank you.” He pauses, glances somewhat guiltily at Daisy. “And thank you for your blessing.”

It takes Daisy a full ten seconds to process what her fiancé just said. “Wait. _Blessing_?”

“I couldn’t not ask him!” Daniel says. He holds his hands out like he half-expects Daisy to hit him, or something. It would be cute if she wasn’t so shocked.

She rounds on Coulson. “So you _knew_? Before we even got here?”

Coulson shrugs, only looking deeply amused. “I didn’t know when he was asking, but I suspected when you emailed.”

Daisy sputters, tries to form more words. In the end, she just slumps back in her seat and crosses her arms over her chest.

“What did you expect?” Daniel says. “I was raised in a different time.”

That shakes the last of Daisy’s incredulity out of her, and she laughs until she almost falls out of her chair.

Her life is _so_ weird.

Of course, before they go on their way, Coulson pulls her aside and hugs her tightly. “He’s a good man,” he murmurs into her hair. “You deserve that.”

Daisy bites her lip, her nerves rising once more. “Will you be there? For the wedding?”

Coulson doesn’t hesitate. “Of course. Just give me the time and place.”

This next part is harder for her. “And… would you… at the ceremony…” The words die in her mouth. Coulson tilts his head to the side, silently tells her to continue. Daisy takes a deep breath. “Would you give me away?”

Coulson blinks, and she suspects that if he wasn’t made of wires and metal, he might have cried. As it is, some part of him makes his voice hoarse when he answers, “It would be my honor, Dais.”

She hugs him again just to hide her own overflowing eyes, and she thinks that even if they can’t get anyone else to join them, her wedding will already be rather perfect.

<><><>

Still, though, she wants other family members there, so she and Daniel waste no time in tracking down their next prospective guest. Seeing as they’re so close to the Lighthouse, that means it’s time for Mack. While his base of operations is largely a helicarrier these days, he still returns to the Lighthouse frequently. Now they’ve managed to catch him on one of his visits.

“I never thought I’d see you in these halls again,” Daisy says, her hand tucked in Daniel’s as they walk. As much as the Lighthouse became something of a home, she’d be lying if she didn’t say it was a bit depressing to be back in its walls. The corridors could get tiring after a while.

“I told you if space ever got too boring, there was always a place for you here,” Mack says with a grin. “Though something tells me you still like it up there.”

Daisy can’t deny that space still thrills her, even if she fears what might lie out in its depths. Sometimes it’s the fear that actually makes her want to go – better to put a name and face to a threat then let the wondering consume you. “Hey, you gave me the job, Director. I’m just following orders.”

Mack bobs his head in an acquiescing nod and leads her and Daniel into his office. He gestures for them to have a seat, but Daisy’s too wired to sit. Mack notices right away.

“You good, Tremors?” The old nickname warms Daisy like a blanket, and she smiles.

“I’m awesome, actually. But I do come with a request?”

Mack raises his eyebrows as he leans against the edge of his desk. “If it’s new tech for Zephyr Three, it’s going to take some time.”

“No, no,” Daisy says. “None of that.” She wiggles her eyebrows. “Think you can take a day off to attend a wedding?”

Mack stares at her for a long, long moment. “I’m assuming we’re talking about yours.”

She holds up her left hand. “Yep.”

Daisy barely has a second to process Mack’s expression before she’s been scooped up in his ridiculously thick arms. She hides her smile in his chest as she hugs him back.

“Congratulations, Daisy,” he says when he finally sets her down, his proud smile still etched on his face. He turns to Daniel and holds a hand out. “And you too, man. Good job.”

Daisy’s a little confused by that last bit, but Daniel simply smiles and says, “Thank you for all your help.”

“Please tell me you didn’t ask for his blessing too,” Daisy grumbles.

“I didn’t, I swear,” Daniel replies quickly. “He’s just the one that clued me into things in the first place. I appreciated it.”

Daisy knows that, aside from herself, Mack is probably the person Daniel is closest to on the team. She knows they talk, and that Mack’s helped Daniel adjust to certain parts of modern life. It’s cute, actually, that Daniel has a friend he can rely on.

Especially right now, evidently. “This might be a lot to ask,” Daniel continues, turning to Mack. “But I was hoping, maybe, you could be my best man?”

Daisy has to suppress her squeal by clapping her hands over her mouth. Mack looks utterly dumbstruck, clearly not expecting this in the slightest. Only Daniel looks relatively unruffled, though Daisy can see from the way he’s biting his lip that he’s genuinely nervous about Mack’s answer.

“Wow,” Mack finally says. “Sousa, that’s…” He smiles, one of those warm, genuine smiles that Daisy can admit they never used to see enough of. “I’d be honored. Seriously, thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” and Daisy wants to smack herself because Daniel really is that kind of guy who will over thank someone. He’s just too nice.

Then again, too nice isn’t necessarily a bad problem to have.

<><><>

Next up on the list is Elena. She’s on a mission somewhere classified, so Mack offers to call her on their private line. Daisy teases him for using SHIELD resources for personal use.

(“My kid sister is getting married, I think I can let it slide just this once.”

Daisy beams so widely her cheeks hurt.)

“ _Mack?_ ” Elena’s voice comes through. “ _What’s wrong? I didn’t think we were talking until tonight_.”

Daisy wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Mack, but he waves her away with a roll of his eyes. “I know, sweetheart, but I have a good reason for calling now.”

Daisy steps up to the phone. “Hey, Yo-Yo.”

Elena gasps in delight. “ _Daisy? You’re back on Earth?_ ”

“Yeah,” Daisy confirms. “And I will be for a while longer. Because I’ve got some news.”

“ _Are you pregnant?_ ”

Daniel chokes on air, and Mack looks torn between laughing and being scandalized. Daisy opens her mouth and closes it before answering. “No. God, no. Not yet, at least.” The last bit comes out without her permission, and she turns her body so she doesn’t have to see Daniel’s expression.

“ _Okay, then what is it?_ ”

Daisy fiddles with her engagement ring. “Daniel and I are getting married.”

There’s a crash from the other end of the line, and Daisy worries Elena passed out or something. Then there’s a whoop and Elena yelling, “ _Yes, yes! It’s about damn time!”_

“Did you break something?” Daniel calls, ever the politely concerned man.

“ _Probably_ ,” comes Piper’s voice. “ _She ran around the room and knocked a table over. Also, congratulations from me and Davis_.”

Daisy laughs. “Thank you, all of you. You’ll come to the wedding, won’t you?”

“ _Mack?_ ” Elena asks. “ _Think we can wrap this up soon?_ ”

Mack softens. He’s got a wedding band on his finger too, one that matches the one Elena wears on a chain around her neck in the field. Daisy knows the distance is hard for them, and that he probably would do anything he could to bring Elena home as soon as possible.

“I think we can make it work,” he says. “But stay safe while you finish things. Don’t take any unnecessary risks just to get home.”

“ _Yeah yeah, of course, Turtle Man_ ,” Elena says, and though her tone is lighthearted, there’s an undercurrent of gravity that makes Daisy reach for Daniel’s hand. “ _We’ll be there, Daisy_.”

“ _Um_ ,” Piper says. “ _Are we invited too?_ ”

“ _You can’t just ask if you’re invited to a wedding_.” Davis, this time. Daisy grins.

“Sure. The more the merrier.”

<><><>

There are three more guests of honor to cover, and it’s lucky that two of those guests live together. A trip all the way to Scotland just for an engagement announcement may feel frivolous, but for these two, Daisy wants it to be in person.

Mack lets them take a quinjet, and before long, Daisy and Daniel are flying over the Atlantic. They’ve both gotten better at their quinjet piloting skills, so it’s a relaxed journey. About an hour in, Daisy flips on the autopilot and leans back in her seat.

“Thank you for this,” she says. It’s something she’s said to him already, so many times, but it never feels like enough.

“It still messes with my head to know we can just easily fly to Scotland on a whim,” Daniel admits, his gaze on the open sky. He turns his head to look at her. “But I’m happy it’s possible. I know how much you want your family with you. I think it’s sweet.”

Daisy pulls her knees up to her chest, one of her favorite positions when sitting up front. “Some fiancés might think it’s crazy to go to all this trouble.”

Daniel hums thoughtfully. “Then they probably aren’t very good fiancés.”

“What a perfect response, as always,” Daisy says with a snort. “Seriously though. This is, like, above and beyond. We’re flying to _Scotland_ just so I can tell my best friends I’m getting married. You can tell me if it’s a lot.”

For a moment, Daniel stays silent, his eyes having drifted back to the expansive sky in front of him. When he speaks, his voice is more serious than before. “I always imagined who I would invite to my wedding when the time came. Which friends, which family. I can’t do that now, for obvious reasons. But if my girl wants to invite the people she loves most, then I’m going to do everything I can to make it happen.”

That thought – that Daniel wouldn’t be able to invite anyone from _his_ side – hits Daisy with all the force of a speeding train, and she curses herself for not realizing it sooner. How hard must this be for him?

“Daniel,” Daisy says, then is unable to say anything more. She pauses to gather her thoughts. “I had no idea…”

Daniel smiles crookedly, at once sad and warm. “Don’t worry about it. Really. I’ve had time to make peace with it.”

“But if you’re hurting,” she insists. “You can say so. It’s okay. You don’t have to be my rock all the time. I can be yours too.”

Daniel softens at that, and he holds his hand out. She takes it without hesitation, and then, for good measure, crosses over to the co-pilot’s seat and curls up in his lap. His free arm winds around her waist.

“Oh, Daisy,” he murmurs. “You’ve always been my rock.”

<><><>

Hours later, they land in Perthshire, right in Fitz and Simmons’ (frankly massive) backyard. Alya is the first to greet them, running out of the house on legs that Daisy swears were shorter the last time she saw her.

(Granted, that was at least a year ago. Kids do grow, after all.)

“Auntie Daisy!” Alya cries as she flings herself into Daisy’s waiting arms. Alya’s eight now, yet Daisy still has trouble wrapping her head around the fact that those two science nerds she started her SHIELD days with are parents.

“It’s good to see you, superstar,” Daisy says. “Are your parents here?”

“In the flesh,” a familiar voice says. Daisy’s smiling before she even looks up at Jemma, who looks both surprised and overjoyed. Early retirement has agreed with Jemma; she looks far more rested than she ever did while actively participating in SHIELD. “Now what are you doing here?”

“We have news. Is Fitz home?”

“Of course, he’s just working in the lab. Go on and get settled, I’ll fetch him.”

“And tea, Mummy!” Alya declares. Jemma laughs.

“Yes, and tea, of course.”

Daisy and Daniel sit in the living room, and Alya bounces around them telling stories about all the things she has done since she’s seen them last. This includes a lot of trips to the planetarium, a new year at school, and, apparently, dance lessons.

“Let me show you!” Alya launches into a dance routine that Daisy suspects Fitzsimmons has already watched numerous times. Still, she and Daniel clap enthusiastically when she’s done, and Daniel makes sure to compliment her pirouettes.

(“What?” he asks when Daisy shoots him a look. “I know things about dancing.”

“You’re such a dork.”

Daniel sighs.)

“Daisy!” Fitz finally makes his grand entrance, with Jemma following close behind with, yes, tea. Much like his wife, Fitz seems to have taken to the domestic life with a lot of gusto, though Daisy notes that his shirtsleeves are singed in a few places.

Things with her and Fitz had been… strained, during their last years working in SHIELD together, and they even stayed that way for some time after. Daisy knows that Fitz’s relationship with the Doctor is a complicated thing, and isn’t even completely his fault, but it’s hard to move past a violation of trust like that so easily. Luckily, however, they managed to sit and talk it out, and Daisy’s happy to say they’re getting back to where they were before.

Daisy gives Fitz a big hug, and then gives Jemma one too because she didn’t outside. Daniel shakes Fitz’s hand and hugs Jemma, and Daisy is just so happy to see some of the people she loves most in one room again.

“So,” Jemma says once they’ve sat down again. “What’s the occasion for this spontaneous trip? I mean, you’re obviously welcome here anytime, but you said you had news?”

Daisy opens her mouth to answer, but she’s beaten to the punch by an energetic (and scarily observant) eight-year-old.

“Auntie Daisy’s getting married, Mummy!”

There are looks of shock from all the adults in the room, including Daisy and Daniel, the two people already aware of this news. Fitz’s brows knit together.

“You told her before us?” he asks, sounding a bit like an upset child.

“No,” Daisy says once she regains her voice. “No, I did not.”

“You have a pretty ring!” Alya declares. “Like Mummy’s!”

Jemma’s eyes zero in on Daisy’s ring before she squeals so loud Fitz covers his ears. Happiness bubbles up in Daisy as Jemma rushes to her side to examine the ring and bombard her with questions about how Daniel popped the question and what will the wedding be like and when will it take place and is she excited and –

“Jemma,” Fitz interrupts with a laugh. “Let her breathe.”

Jemma flushes. “Right. Sorry. You can answer them one at a time, if you’d like.”

Daisy does, happily, and as she does, she’s struck by how _normal_ it feels. Like, yes, her fiancé is from the 50s, and all of them have been to space, and Daisy has freaking _superpowers_ , but at this moment, they’re just a group of normal adult friends, celebrating a new stage in life.

“Oh, Daisy, I’m so happy for you,” Jemma gushes. “You two deserve this, really.”

“Thank you,” Daisy says, her cheeks warm. She looks slyly at her friend. “Will you be my maid of honor?”

If Jemma had looked overjoyed before, there’s no way to describe just how happy she appears now. Tears even spring to her eyes. “I would love to,” Jemma says, just a little choked. She hugs Daisy tightly, and Daisy tucks her face into her sister’s neck and feels another missing piece slot into place.

Later, once Jemma has relinquished her place beside Daisy to praise Daniel on his ring choice, Fitz cuts in with a shy, almost hesitant expression. “Congrats,” he says. “I was hoping you’d get something like this.”

“Well, you and Jemma made it look really good,” she teases. Fitz smiles at that.

“It’s all her. She’s brilliant.” He shakes his head. “Seriously, though. I’m really happy for you, Daisy.”

It’s moments like these where she’s reminded that Fitz really was her first brother. It’s good to have him back.

<><><>

Daisy and Daniel end up staying the night at House Fitzsimmons, largely because the idea of flying back only hours after getting there seemed unnecessarily draining. They get the guest room. Daisy’s all too happy to curl herself up beside her fiancé, even if he teasingly points out how scandalous it is since they aren’t married yet.

(“How many times have I ended up in your bunk on Zephyr Three? Seriously.”

“Oh, come on, you know I’m joking.”)

After a hearty breakfast the next morning and a bit more playtime with Alya (who is, of course, also invited to the wedding), the happy couple sets off once again, this time to their last stop. Truthfully, Daisy doesn’t know why she held off on this one until the end, but she knows she’s just as nervous as she was before telling Coulson.

Not that that had even _mattered_ in the end, seeing as he already knew.

The advantage to being headed for SHIELD Academy – or, as Daisy likes to remember, Coulson Academy – is that they’ll have a place to land the quinjet once they get there. Daisy’s a bundle of nerves when they touch the ground, and Daniel reaches out to touch her wrist.

“Alright?” he asks. Daisy musters a weak smile and shifts her hand so her fingers are linked with his.

“Yeah. I don’t know why I’m so – I don’t know.”

“It’s like it was with Coulson,” he says, and he doesn’t have to elaborate to get his meaning across. Daisy exhales.

“Yeah. Exactly.”

Daniel glances at the clock. “Well, not to rush you, but I think her class is almost over.”

Daisy squares her shoulders and leaves the quinjet with Daniel. They find their way to the classroom with relative ease (okay, fine, Daisy had to ask a student for directions) and slip into the back.

May is just wrapping up her last lecture for the day, something about what happens when an undercover mission goes south. Her eyes flick up to Daisy and Daniel when they enter – nothing gets by her – and the corner of her lips curl up slightly.

Daisy admittedly doesn’t know what a typical class at SHIELD Academy is like, but she doubts they’re usually filled with students who look like they’re hanging on to every one of their professor’s words. Whether it’s because May’s a living legend or a really good teacher, it is hard to say, but Daisy has a feeling it’s the latter.

They have to wait even longer to talk to May once class is actually over, because a line of students with questions accumulates in front of May. Daisy has to suppress a grin at the sight of Melinda May – her no nonsense S.O. – patiently answering every single question the students throw at her.

(A few of those students send Daisy curious looks as she heads up to the front, and she’s certain she hears “ _Quake_ ” whispered a few times. Daniel squeezes her hand.

And snorts whenever he hears her superhero name.)

“Sorry about all that,” May says when the last of the students have finally dispersed. “I swear, some of them just like to hear their own voice.”

“Aww, just like you!” teases Daisy. May sends her a wry look.

“I would say this is a surprise,” May continues, “but Coulson warned me to expect visitors a few days ago.”

Minor panic flares in Daisy’s mind. “Did he tell you why?”

May looks at her like she’s being weird, which she totally is. “No. But if you don’t tell me soon, I’ll probably guess it.” Her expression softens slightly, almost as if against her will. “You’re very happy about whatever it is.”

The thought of May – of all people – being an empath is still very, very strange for Daisy. On one hand, it’s cool and kind of nice; May is far more expressive now than she ever was before. But on the other, it’s strange to think May isn’t quite who she used to be.

It can also be inconvenient at times when one is trying to hide something. Like right now.

“Do you have, like, an office?” Daisy asks.

May eyes her curiously before leading them to her office, which is a few floors above the lecture hall. It’s big and surprisingly homey, with windows overlooking the campus. Daisy thinks she spots a picture of her and Coulson on the desk, but she can’t quite see when she sits down in one of the chairs across from it.

“So,” Daniel says as he settles into his own seat. “Professor May. Still enjoying academic life?”

May shrugs off her suit jacket and leans back in her chair. “Mm. It has its perks. It has its downsides.” Her eyes narrow. “But you’re not here to talk about me teaching. Out with it already.”

That’s the May Daisy knows and loves. Daisy’s spine instinctively straightens, a remnant of the time spent with May as her S.O. After all this time, she still wants to make her proud.

“So, the thing is,” Daisy says, suddenly unable to get the words out straightaway. She glances at Daniel, who rubs his thumb over the back of her hand and soothes her quaking nerves. Daisy takes a deep breath. “Daniel’s proposed. And I said yes.”

For a moment, May’s expression doesn’t change, and Daisy’s stomach begins to sink. Then she sees it. A faint glimmer in May’s dark eyes. Tears.

May’s _crying._

“Oh, God,” Daisy says, her panic rising for a new reason. “I didn’t mean to – May, it’s okay –”

“It’s fine,” May mutters, swiping at her eyes. “This is residual from you. I think. You’re _overwhelmingly_ happy.” She pauses, and her lips quirk into one of her trademark tiny smiles. “As you should be. I can’t think of anyone who deserves this more than you.”

“Funny,” Daniel says, and shoots Daisy a significant look. “We’ve been hearing a lot of that.”

“But,” Daisy swallows past the lump in her throat. “How do _you_ feel about it? Empath feelings aside.”

“Oh, Daisy.” May gives her an _oh please_ look. “You know I’m happy for you. Truly.” She softens. “I’m very proud of you, you know. When I look back at all you’ve done, all you’ve overcome… I think you’re stronger than me. And that’s all a – an S.O wants for their trainees.”

Daisy hears the word that was omitted, and it doesn’t mean any less just because May left it out. She blinks back tears and, before anyone can stop her, launches herself around the desk to hug May tightly.

May grunts at the impact, but her arms go tight around Daisy’s middle. It’s the kind of hug Mary Sue Poots could only dream of, once upon a time.

After a moment, Daisy makes herself pull back. As soon as Daisy’s out of the way, May fixes Daniel with a sharp look.

“You’ve done well so far,” she says. “So don’t screw this up.”

Daniel, the brave Daniel who has faced enemy soldiers and aliens and assassins, pales under Melinda May’s threatening stare. He gives a jerky nod.

“Of course, ma’am. I won’t.”

May hums. Daisy suspects she can feel Daniel’s genuine promise. It’s a comfort.

“I take it this is also my invitation?” May drawls. Daisy nods eagerly.

“Everyone else is on board. It’s going to be a family reunion.”

May’s gaze drifts to one of the pictures on her desk. In addition to the one of just Daisy and Coulson (Daisy can now confirm that), there’s one of the entire team from one of their rare Christmas parties. Half of them look drunk, and May even has the tiniest hints of a smile.

“Good,” May finally says. “When is it?”

Daisy opens her mouth, then shuts it. Looks to Daniel for help, only to receive a shrug in response.

“Uh,” Daisy eloquently says. “We’ll get back to you on that?”

May just sighs in resignation.

<><><>

In the end, the wedding isn’t all that hard to pull together. Daisy decides she doesn’t need anything major, just her family and her Daniel. She wonders if Daniel, old-fashioned as he is, would object to a more low-key ceremony, but he seems all too happy to roll with it.

“I just want to marry you,” he said when Daisy asked. He gave a little shrug. “If that happens sooner than expected, then I’m fine with it. More than fine, really.”

Daisy keeps thinking she may never get over how lucky she is to have him. It’s a sentiment that’s definitely going into her vows.

The hardest part is pinning down a date, because even though she got the RSVPs in person, it’s still near impossible to find a day that works for everyone. In fact, months go by before Daisy and Daniel can compare everyone’s schedules to find one weekend – one miraculous, heaven-sent weekend – that works for each member of the family.

It’s September, one of Daisy’s favorite months of the year. They find a beautiful outdoor space (not unlike the one Fitz and Simmons used for their wedding, though it’s actually outside and not magically included in their underground bunker) not too far from the Lighthouse. Daisy likes the idea of being beneath the trees, with the leaves above them slowly changing colors.

Mack and Elena are already at the Lighthouse that weekend, though they agree to rent a room at a nearby inn to make the proper distinction that they’re on vacation and not on call. Fitz and Simmons (with Alya in tow, of course) take a room there as well.

Daisy loses her mind a bit when she hears May opted to room with Coulson. She desperately wants to ask questions, but May gives her a look that calls to mind her early days with SHIELD, and she bites her tongue.

(For now.)

Daniel insists on spending the night before apart, and Daisy agrees to give him this because she’s very aware of how much this wedding is catered to her tastes. Still, her worries are always soothed by Daniel’s gentle smile and the forehead kisses he loves to give her.

She and Kora get a room down the hall from Fitz and Simmons, and Daisy spends her last night as an unmarried woman marveling at what it’s like to have a younger sister (that should technically be older). They talk about how they think Jiaying would feel about all this. Daisy’s touched when Kora insists their mother would’ve loved everything, from Daniel to Daisy’s happiness.

The morning of her wedding is a complete blur, with Kora and Jemma and Alya and Elena rushing around helping her get ready. She’s aware of May watching from the side with a gentle smile, and Fitz stopping by to give her a thumbs up. She’s aware of Jemma doing her hair, complete with a flower crown that Alya insisted she wear, and Elena helping zip up her dress (which is, yes, white, and goes to just above her knees because she wanted something different).

She’s aware of the moment Coulson comes to collect her, and she’s so grateful he keeps her arm tucked in his as they approach the top of the aisle.

“Thank you for this,” she says before it’s time. “For being here. Because I know, with the LMD thing… you don’t love it.”

Coulson smiles, and his eyes crinkle in that familiar way that leaves Daisy so happy and sad all at once.

“It’s worth it if I’m here with you,” he says. “My family.”

Daisy blinks rapidly to hold back the tears that are here too _early_ , dammit. Luckily, Coulson knows not to push it, instead giving her that little nudge that tells her it’s finally time.

And so, Daisy gets to walk down a little flower-strewn path (courtesy of Alya) to the private grove of trees they’ve chosen with her father by her side. The little gathering they’ve assembled is full of those she loves most, from the best friends she considers to be siblings to those she’s been honored to fight beside (because yes, Piper and Davis took her up on her invitation).

And, of course, there’s him.

Daniel’s eyes are trained on the ground at first, but when Mack pats his shoulder, he looks up to meet her eyes. All at once, Daisy realizes that this. This is her happily ever after. What she once thought she’d never get, what she doubted even existed for others. This is what she’s finally getting.

Daniel’s eyes shine as she reaches the end of the aisle, and Coulson kisses her cheek before fixing Daniel with a stern look.

“She doesn’t need you to,” he tells Daniel, “but take good care of her.”

Daniel nods without hesitation, and Daisy wants to marry him _right now._

Thankfully, she doesn’t have to wait much longer.


End file.
